Future Shock
by SOLmaster
Summary: After getting fired from the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob accidentaly gets teleported to the future and sees that the future is not as he expected and must face his most dangerous enemy of all time. R&R complete
1. Chapter 1: Photographic memories

_I present to you my new fic, it's gonna be so cool, so enjoy the first chapter. You can find the full plot on my profile. **Edit:** For those you have read the story, I gave it a little sprucing up to give it a little more description and fixed any grammer or spelling mistakes. So it'll look as nice as its current sequal does. But it's of course still the same story, so enjoy..._

**Future Shock**

Chapter 1: Photographic Memories

In Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob was in front of his pineapple house with Patrick, Sandy, and Gary. He was playing with his new camera he got for his birthday.

"Okay smile!" SpongeBob said, as he took Patrick, Sandy, and Gary's picture. The camera flashed.

SpongeBob laughed and said, "These will be the memories we'll remember years from now."

"How many?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know, ten, twenty?"

"Oh…we'll be old." Patrick realized.

SpongeBob put his hand on Patrick's shoulder. "Yes, we will. But we'll always be together forever."

"Ya darn tootin' we will." Sandy said, joining in. "Hey, I gotta go home and get to work on my machine."

As Sandy was about to leave, SpongeBob called out, "Wait, Sandy! Can't we take just one more picture?"

"Okay sure." Sandy responded with a shrug as she walked back.

Before he took the picture, he looked around and saw his neighbor Squidward, walking to work. SpongeBob yelled out, "Hey Squidward, come be in the picture with us!"

"No." He answered back snottily before continue onward.

"Aw come on, Squidward, don't be a party pooper!" Sandy said, trying to get him to come.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" SpongeBob also said, urging him.

Then Squidward reluctantly said, "Fine."

He walked over and stood next to Patrick, Sandy, and Gary. SpongeBob was adjusting the camera on the tripod to autotimer. When the clock started to count, SpongeBob ran over and stood next to the group. Everyone except Squidward said "cheese" and the camera flashed as it took their picture.

Afterwards, Sandy got ready to leave as she said, "Well, I gotta go. Bye y'all."

"Goodbye, Sandy!" SpongeBob and Patrick said as they waved good bye.

"Well, I'm leaving." Squidward said as he walked away.

SpongeBob waved goodbye and called out, "Okay, Squidward, see ya at work!" But then, SpongeBob slapped his forehead as he remembered, "Work? Oh no, I almost forgot. Today's the day of the 'Two-For-One Patty Special'"

"Didn't something happen last time?" Patrick asked.

SpongeBob got a shocked look on his face as he remembered the terrible thing that happened on that day, but he laughed nervously. "Let's not talk about that."

"Talk about what?" Patrick asked.

"See ya later." SpongeBob said before he left.

_I know it seems short, but it's only the first chapter. I promise the chapters will be longer in the future. But please read and review._


	2. Chapter 2: Two for one disaster

Chapter 2: Two-for-One Disaster

While SpongeBob was walking to work, he stopped when he saw Plankton. "Hi Plankton, are you on your way over to the 'Two-For-One Patty Special'?"

"No, I am not!" Plankton yelled to SpongeBob. "Can't you see I'm trying to rule the world?"

"Okay bye." SpongeBob simply replied as he was about to leave.

"Wait!" SpongeBob stopped and looked back at Plankton. "Why don't we have a talk?"

"What would we talk about?" SpongeBob asked, curiously.

"Oh you know…life, the weather, your job."

After a while, SpongeBob smiled and answered, "Sure."

"Okay," Plankton put on a fake smile and began, "Now hypothetically. What would you do if you were fired from your job at the Krusty Krab?"

"Uh, I don't know." SpongeBob answered with a shrug, unsure about the question.

"Let's say it happened. What job will you take next?"

SpongeBob shrugged in response.

"Well, if you are fired someday, you can always take a job at the Chum Bucket."

SpongeBob seemed a little surprised, "The Chum Bucket?" he questioned in shock, but quickly shook it off and smiled. "But, I'll always work at the Krusty Krab."

"Well, if you happen to change your mind, I'm just a phone call away."

"Thanks, but I gotta get going. Today's the 'Two-For-One Patty Special', and this time is gonna be great!" SpongeBob took off to the Krusty Krab, enthusiastically.

"Not unless 'it' happens again." Plankton said to himself with a smirk, and then walked off laughing evilly.

* * *

At the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob burst through the front doors with a large grin.

"I'm here!" SpongeBob called out to everyone inside.

Everyone's eyes widened in horror as they watched SpongeBob stroll into the kitchen.

"Not again." A customer said dully.

Mr. Krabs went into the kitchen after SpongeBob, who was getting ready to start cooking.

"Okay lad, I don't want any repeat performances of what happened last year, you got it?" Mr. Krabs sternly told SpongeBob.

"Don't worry, Mr. Krabs. I have a good feeling about this time." SpongeBob said confidently.

"It better be…or else." Mr. Krabs said with a glare before he left.

"I need four krabby patties." Squidward said, giving SpongeBob the order.

"First order of the 'Two-For-One Patty Special' comin' up!" SpongeBob yelled out as he placed four raw krabby patties on the grill.

They were sizzling very slowly, and SpongeBob waited, and waited, and waited.

"Hmm," SpongeBob thought out loud to himself as he stared at the cooking patties. "Maybe so the customer doesn't have to wait for their 'Two-For-One' patty, I can put more on the grill for the next customer."

SpongeBob put four more patties on the grill. "Now that's more like it." He smiled until he got another thoughtful look. "Hmm, but it wouldn't be fair to the next customer after that."

He put ten more patties on the grill. "I might as well put more while I'm at it."

He kept putting patty after patty on the grill until there was a mountain of raw krabby patties on the grill. "That sure is gonna take a long time to cook, maybe if I turn up the heat a little bit…"

SpongeBob turned up the heat one more degree which then caused it to suddenly explode in patties. The inside of the entire Krusty Krab was covered in raw krabby patties. In the kitchen, SpongeBob was buried in a pile of raw krabby patties. "Oops" He said, knowing he was in big trouble.

_Looks like SpongeBob's in trouble, what will happen next? Review and you'll find out._


	3. Chapter 3: SpongeBob, you're fired

Chapter 3: SpongeBob, You're Fired

Later that day, SpongeBob was being scolded by Mr. Krabs for the mess that he caused.

"You ruined the 'Two-For-One Patty Special'…again!" Mr. Krabs said in an angry tone.

"Uh…it was much better than last year." SpongeBob said with a nervous grin, trying to make it sound better. "And this time the restaurant didn't explode."

But Mr. Krabs continued, "I warned ya, and now I must do this."

"Do what?" SpongeBob asked with a nervous look.

"SpongeBob…you're fired."

SpongeBob was shocked at these words. So was Squidward. "Please tell me this isn't a joke." He said in shock, looking up from his magazine.

"A joke?" SpongeBob questioned until he started laughing.

"Oh, Mr. Krabs…you are such a kidder." SpongeBob said as he kept laughing. "It almost sounded like you were…"

"Really firing you." Mr. Krabs finished with a glare.

Still in shock, SpongeBob looked like he was gonna cry. "Oh yeah, well…oh yeah, well…well…" SpongeBob didn't finish since he ran out of the Krusty Krab sobbing. Mr. Krabs and Squidward just stared.

"Well, that went well." Squidward said as he continued reading his magazine.

* * *

Later that day, the phone at the Chum Bucket rang.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Plankton said as he walked over to the phone and answered. "Hello?"

It was SpongeBob. "Uh…Plankton?" he asked in a nervous tone.

"Why SpongeBob," Plankton asked in fake astonishment. "What a surprise."

"Um…about your job offering," SpongeBob replied until he said in what sounded like a cold tone, "I accept."

"Wonderful." Plankton suddenly started laughing evilly.

"Uh, Plankton," SpongeBob started saying. "You're still on the phone."

"Oh," Plankton said in an embarrassed tone. "Well, see you first thing tomorrow." he hung up the phone.

* * *

Later that day, SpongeBob went to the treedome and told Sandy what happened at the Krusty Krab.

"That's terrible. You want me to do anything?" Sandy asked politely.

"No thanks." SpongeBob replied with a small smile. "I'm gonna look for a new job."

"But the bright side to all this, you can help me with my new invention." Sandy pulled a large cloth off an object and revealed a large circular machine. "How you like it?"

"Wow!" SpongeBob said in astonishment. "What is it?"

"It's a time machine." Sandy answered. "It can take you to the distant future."

"Whoa!" he put his arm around Sandy. "Come on. Let us go to the beautiful future and we'll know what was meant to be."

"Wait, what?" Sandy asked confused as she stared at SpongeBob.

SpongeBob realized what he said and quickly replied, "Nothing." SpongeBob ran over to the time machine. "So, let's go!"

"Wait SpongeBob!" Sandy tried to shout, but SpongeBob kept on running toward the machine.

While he was running, he stomped on the remote to the machine. The portal opened up and when he realized that, he tripped on the stairs and fell in the portal. "Ahhh!" he screamed as he disappeared into the machine.

The machine sparked and shut down.

"SpongeBob!" Sandy yelled as she stared through the empty arch.

_Things are about to get interesting if you wanna see what happens next please review. Sorry about the SB/SC thingy, they're like my favorite couple and I couldn't help it, but don't worry there won't be that much. So please review._


	4. Chapter 4: Gary, the talking snail!

Chapter 4: Gary, the Talking Snail!?

Later, after falling through Sandy's time machine, SpongeBob suddenly fell from above and landed in a box that was full of old junk and dust.

"Oh." He groaned as he sat up from in the box. "Where am I?"

He looked around and saw he was in an old run down house with old boxes of old dirty objects.

"Whoever lives here sure doesn't like to clean." SpongeBob said as he got out of the box. Curious, he looked inside. He picked up an old camera. "Hey, this looks like my camera, but it's broken." He tossed the camera aside and kept looking. Then he heard a voice.

"Alone still, with nowhere to go." The voice said.

"Hello?" SpongeBob called, but got no response. "Is someone there?"

SpongeBob snuck around the room, and when he poked his head out from behind a box, he saw a snail with a dirty shell that looked like Gary, staring at a photo on the floor. It was Gary.

"Oh, what I'd give to see those old days again." A voice said that came from Gary; almost like he was talking.

SpongeBob looked surprised as he hid behind a stack of boxes. He whispered to himself, "Gary, you can talk." SpongeBob leaned too forward and knocked the box in front of him down, surprising Gary.

"Ah! Who's there?" Gary shouted as he turned around.

SpongeBob got up and walked toward him. "Oh, hi Gary. It's me, SpongeBob. Boy, who knew you would learn to talk in the six hours I was gone?"

Gary looked shocked and backed away. "Oh no, no, no, no, no! You can't be here! I'm just dreaming!"

Gary tried to slither away, but since he was a snail, SpongeBob picked him up easily. "Gary, is there something wrong, pal?" SpongeBob asked, in concern.

"No! Put me down now!" Gary demanded.

SpongeBob saw a mechanical device around Gary's neck that looked like a metal collar. "Hey, maybe this high-tech collar is too tight. Don't worry, I'll loosen it."

"No!" Gary shouted with his voice coming from the collar. "That collar allows my thoughts to come out, allowing me to communicate with others."

SpongeBob laughed as he sat down on the ground with Gary. "Gee, Gar, this is great! Now we can talk for hours and hours." Then SpongeBob saw the photo Gary was looking at before on the ground. "What's this?"

"No, I could never talk to you again, and put my photo down!"

"It's the picture we all took this morning." SpongeBob noticed as he stared at the photo.

Gary looked surprised. "This morning?" he questioned to SpongeBob. "Where have you been? Oh that's right, I've known where you've been."

SpongeBob stood up and said, "Gee, Gary, now that you can talk, you're a lot more cranky. Come on, let's go for a walk." He started walking with Gary to the door.

"Walk?" Gary questioned in surprise. "I haven't been outside in ages, SpongeBob! SpongeBob!"

SpongeBob ignored Gary, and opened the door and was shocked to see the sky of Bikini Bottom an orange red color and the city looking all dirty and smoggy. "Hmm…you think Bikini Bottom could keep its city a lot cleaner." SpongeBob said a little confused.

"Cleaner?" Gary said, also a little confused. "Now I'm starting to wonder where your head has been for the past twenty years."

SpongeBob looked shocked, "Wait a minute!" he looked straight at Gary. "Did you just say twe-"

"Look out!" Gary suddenly interrupted him.

SpongeBob suddenly turned around and got a shocked look when he saw medium sized bulky robots, holding tridents, and approaching him.

"Oh Neptune, what are those things?" SpongeBob asked Gary in shock.

"I'll explain later," Gary responded, "just run."

SpongeBob and Gary ran away from the old pineapple house. Then from behind the robots came a much larger robot and it spoke in a deep robot sounding voice. "Capture that one and report to the boss."

The rest of the robots began to follow SpongeBob.

Meanwhile, SpongeBob was still running from the robots while he was looking back. "I think we lost them…oof." Since he wasn't looking where he was going, he bumped into someone and fell backwards onto the ground.

"I'm sorry, I-" He stopped and his eyes which glowed big after he saw who it was he ran into.

_Wow, who could it be that SpongeBob ran into. The next chapter is where all the parodies start and if you want to see what parodies they are, you'll have to wait and see._


	5. Chapter 5: Attack of the creature with s

_This is the chapter where all the parodies start. Read and see._

Chapter 5: Attack of the Creature with Six Tentacles

It was Sandy, except she was wearing only an air helmet, a white dress, and had two buns on the side of her head. She was sitting on the ground, dazed after bumping into SpongeBob.

SpongeBob continued to stare with big glowing eyes until he snapped out of it. "Oh, uh…" SpongeBob started saying until he laughed nervously and stood up, sticking his hand out to Sandy. "Here, let me help you."

As soon as Sandy saw SpongeBob, her eyes widen as if in shock, but grabbed SpongeBob's hand as he helped her onto her feet.

"Who are you?" She asked, still looking shocked.

SpongeBob seemed a little surprised also. "Sandy, it's me: SpongeBob."

"No, you're not!" Sandy replied in disbelief.

"Yes, I am."

Then Gary slithered next to SpongeBob and told him, "Listen, SpongeBob, I can explain."

Gary couldn't continue since the robots were still following them. "We need to get somewhere safe!"

Sandy's eyes suddenly widen with an idea. "I got it!" Sandy grabbed SpongeBob's hand and ran off with him. "Follow me!"

Sandy, SpongeBob, and Gary ran away, avoiding the robots and ended up in front of Squidward's house.

"What are we doing here?" SpongeBob asked confused. "I thought we were going to your house."

"This is my house." Sandy easily replied.

SpongeBob had a surprised look on his face as they went inside. Once they went through the front door, SpongeBob's eyes widen to see that Squidward's living room was filled with gadgets, technology and electrical wires across the floor; with not a painting or artwork to be seen.

Then he suddenly heard Sandy call out, "Squidward, I'm home!"

"Finally!" Squidward called out from another room. When he came into view, he looked old, since he had a long white beard. "Sandy, where have you been? I needed some-"

But Squidward stopped as soon as he saw SpongeBob. His face suddenly turned to anger and hatred. "You…" From behind his backpocket, he took out a small device and pushed a buttom on it, releasing a pink colored beamsword. He raised it above his head and swung it at SpongeBob, freaking him out. SpongeBob screamed and ducked outta the way just in time.

"Squidward, what are you doing?!" SpongeBob asked in a panicking tone.

"I've been waiting a long time for this!" Squidward yelled as he continued to swing his beamsword at SpongeBob. SpongeBob kept running around the room trying to avoid the swings from the furious Squidward. But as he was running, SpongeBob tripped over a wire and fell to the ground. He watched Squidward come closer and closer with his beamsword. SpongeBob shook like a leaf and closed his eyes, thinking it was the end for him.

Squidward stood in front of him and said in a cold furious tone, "Now to do what I should've done years ago."

He hung his beamsword above his head and swung it at SpongeBob. "No!" Sandy yelled and stepped in the way, causing Squidward to immediately stop.

Squidward got irritated and lowered his beamsword. "Sandy, what are you doing?"

"What am _I_ doing?!" Sandy said irritated as well. "You were just about to slice SpongeBob like a piece of pecan pie!"

SpongeBob opened his eyes and saw Sandy and Squidward still arguing. But he still wanted to know one thing.

"Uh, guys?" SpongeBob asked over their arguing.

"What?!" Sandy and Squidward both yelled to SpongeBob being interrupted from their argument.

"Uh…are you guys married?" SpongeBob asked, fearing what the answer will be.

"Married?!" They both asked surprised.

"We're not married!" Sandy answered.

"I wouldn't marry her ever!" Squidward added.

SpongeBob wiped his forehead and smiled. "Phew, that's a relief. It's just because when Sandy said-"

But Squidward suddenly aimed the tip of his beamsword right in front SpongeBob, causing him to gulp in fear. This caused Sandy to karate chop Squidward's head.

"What'd y'all think you're doing?" Sandy asked in anger.

"What does it look like?" Squidward shouted back. "I'm putting an end to this now!"

Gary went up to Squidward. "Squidward, you don't understand and neither does SpongeBob."

"Wow," Squidward sarcastically said to Gary as he put his beamsword away. "Look who's out of the pineapple now."

But then, they suddenly felt a rumble beneath their feet.

"What's happening?" SpongeBob asked as he stood up.

Squidward suddenly lowered a high-tech telescope and looked through the lense, after a while, he responded, "It's him."

_Wasn't that great? Yes the parodies are Star Wars, they will mostly be Star Wars. Review please._


	6. Chapter 6: DarkEvil LaserPants

_Now here's where the plot starts to unfold. Read on and you'll be on the edge of your seat._

Chapter 6: DarkEvil LaserPants

"Who's him?" SpongeBob asked, confused by Squidward's comment.

Squidward took out a remote and pushed a button. A screen came down and showed an image from outside. Above the army of robots was a small square guy dressed in a black outfit, a cape, boots, gloves, and mask similar to Darth Vader's, riding a jet sled.

"DarkEvil LaserPants." Squidward answered as he stared at the figure on screen.

"Who's that?" SpongeBob asked.

"DarkEvil: The apprentice to Lord Plankton. He's the cause of all this."

"What did he do?"

Sandy started to explain. "He appeared after you got hooked to a fishing line and disappeared."

SpongeBob looked surprised. "I was hooked?"

"Yeah," Sandy continued with a sad look, "and then DarkEvil destroyed my treedome."

"That's terrible." SpongeBob replied, equally said.

"And then Squidward let me live with him."

"Oh, now I get it," SpongeBob grew a smile, but it faded quickly. "But why didn't you go live with Patrick? He would've let you stay."

Squidward, Sandy, and Gary suddenly had sad looks on their faces. Then SpongeBob looked a bit shocked, "You mean?" The three of them nodded. "No!"

"Then things got worse." Squidward began explaining, "DarkEvil blasted into my house and destroyed everything. He even destroyed my clarinet." he pointed to the corner of the room where a gravestone was, that said, 'Here lies Clari'. "And now I'm a technical artist."

"Well, at least that's good." SpongeBob pauses "What's a technical artist?"

"I make stuff out of machines," Squidward pointed at all the machines in his house. "Like that collar Gary has that helps him communicate. It's been like this for the past twenty years."

"Twenty years?" SpongeBob questioned surprised. "Gary was right. Sandy's machine must've sent me into the future."

"So you're from the past, huh?" Squidward realized until he smiled. "This is perfect!"

"Knock it off, Squidward!" Sandy shouted in annoyance.

"Guys, I think we're in trouble." Gary said, looking at the screen.

The larger one of the robots went up in front of them again, heading toward the house.

"Who's that?" SpongeBob asked, pointed at the large robot.

"That's Commander S." Squidward answered, "Leader of the PlankEvil robot army."

Commander S started to speak, "Find the sponge, and bring him to Lord Plankton, and destroy this house!"

Everyone started to panic as they screamed.

"Oh no, it's happening again!" Squidward shouted.

"I don't wanna go with them!" SpongeBob shouted as he cried.

"I knew I should've stayed in the pineapple!" Gary shouted from his collar.

"What are we gonna do, Sandy?" SpongeBob asked. "Sandy?" But Sandy was no longer there.

_Oh a cliffhanger, what could've happened? Read and review_


	7. Chapter 7: Sandy vs DarkEvil

Chapter 7: Sandy vs DarkEvil

Sandy was outside Squidward's house, striking a karate pose, ready to fight the PlankEvil robots.

"Get rid of her." Commander S commanded the PlankEvil robots.

The robots went toward her with their tridents held up. But Sandy jumped in the air and landed a karate kick on one of the robots.

Then she punched one robot on each side and karate chopped another in front of her, and then she punched a robot in back of her without even looking.

SpongeBob, Squidward, and Gary watched from inside the house on the screen.

"Wow! Even in twenty years, she's still great at karate." SpongeBob said impressed.

"This goes against every law Lord Plankton made." Squidward said, shaking his head nervously.

When Sandy beat all the robots that were now lying on the ground, only Commander S was left.

"Now it's your turn!" Sandy said to Commander S.

When Sandy was about to attack, she was knocked on the floor by a swooping karate kick. She got up and looked behind her and to her and the others surprise, there stood DarkEvil LaserPants.

"Well, I see we have a resistance after all." DarkEvil said coldly.

"This time I'm gonna stop you for good." Sandy said angrily.

"You've been trying for the last twenty years." DarkEvil coldly replied, but Sandy made a karate stance.

"Oh, a karate match. I can see you'll have to learn a lesson the hard way." DarkEvil made a karate stance too.

Squidward and SpongeBob hugged in terror of what was to happen. But then Squidward realized what he was doing and just tossed SpongeBob aside as he continued watching.

Sandy started by running toward DarkEvil, but he swooped his feet around causing her to trip. Then Sandy quickly got back up and gave a karate chop to DarkEvil, but he quickly blocked it.

Then Sandy jumped in the air to karate kick, but DarkEvil grabbed her leg and threw her against the side of the house.

"Ooh." SpongeBob, Squidward, and Gary winced, thinking that might have hurt.

Sandy managed to get back up and say, "Get ready to eat fist, DarkVarmint!" Sandy ran forward, trying to deliver a punch.

But DarkEvil jumped in the air and shot Sandy with a paralyzing beam and she fell on the floor now unconscious. From in the house, SpongeBob gasped as he saw what happened on screen.

DarkEvil stood in front of her. "Even you don't know that one." DarkEvil threw Sandy on his jet sled and he flew in the air with her. "Excellent. All according to plan."

When DarkEvil flew away with Sandy, SpongeBob ran out of the house screaming, "Sandy!"


	8. Chapter 8: Rescue plan

_I thought I'd post the next chapter now since I'm gonna be really busy soon, so enjoy._

Chapter 8: Rescue Plan

SpongeBob watched helplessly as DarkEvil fly off with Sandy. SpongeBob fell to his knees and began sobbing, Squidward came up to him.

"I can't believe Sandy actually lost. Oh Squidward, what do we do?" SpongeBob asked.

"I'm going back inside." Squidward replied with a smile. "I finally got the house all to myself again."

"But Squidward, we gotta go save Sandy!"

"Are you crazy? Only a fool would go straight to Lord Plankton and DarkEvil's place." Squidward said as he started walking to his house.

"Well, I have to go. Sandy's my friend and probably the only one who can get me back to my own time and if that doesn't work…I guess I'm gonna have to live with you and Sandy."

Squidward stopped in front of his door with a worried look on his face. If living with Sandy was hard enough, imagine what living with SpongeBob would be like.

"Well, goodbye." SpongeBob said as he picked up Gary and started to walk off.

"Wait!" Squidward shouted. SpongeBob and Gary looked back. "I have a hover scooter I've been working on that'll get you there in an instant."

SpongeBob's face lit. "Is it fast?"

"Well, it will be except it's not quite done yet."

"Oh." SpongeBob said a bit disappointed, but then his disappointment turns to determination. "Well, then let's hurry and put this thing together!"

"What?" Squidward said as SpongeBob pulled him into his house.

"I'll help too!" Gary said, following them.

* * *

In the new large Chum Bucket that was dark and eerie, Plankton was wearing an old brown cloak with a hood covering his face, and sitting in a chair in front of a lot of monitors that showed some parts of Bikini Bottom.

When DarkEvil walked in, he retained his position and spoke, "I specifically told you who to get and instead you bring Sandy."

"It's all according to plan." DarkEvil replied. "I know he'll be coming here to save her and he'll be unexpected of our trap."

Plankton was surprised as he turned around to face his apprentice. "That's…brilliant!"

Then he stood up and walked over to DarkEvil in happiness. "I would never have thought of that." He started tearing up under his hood. "You are the greatest apprentice I always wanted, DarkLaser."

"It's DarkEvil!" DarkEvil said angrily.

"Right, DarkEvil, of course."

Then Plankton turned around and saw SpongeBob, Squidward, and Gary on screen one of the screens.

* * *

They were riding on a hover scooter that they put together at Squidward's home. Squidward was driving, SpongeBob was sitting on top of his shoulders, and Gary was on top of SpongeBob's head.

"This thing is fantastic, Squidward!" SpongeBob shouted over the motor.

"I told you, this thing wasn't built to hold three people!" Squidward explained angrily.

"But this thing will get us there in an instant!"

Gary had a worried look on his face. "My snail sense is tingling. We need to be careful."

"Aw, come on Gary, what could go wrong?"

After SpongeBob said that, something shot the engine and it blew up sending SpongeBob, Squidward, and Gary flying to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9: SpongeBob vs Commander S

_This has to be my favorite chapter, there's an exciting and funny twist at the end. Read and you'll see what I mean._

Chapter 9: SpongeBob vs Commander S

SpongeBob groaned as he got up after the hard crashing. But once he stood up, he got scared as he saw a large PlankEvil bot in front of him and quickly recognized it.

"You're C-C-C-C-Commander S." SpongeBob stuttered.

"You are all under arrest." Commander S said.

"Under arrest?" Squidward said surprised. "It was them, they framed me!" He quickly said, pointing at SpongeBob and Gary.

But SpongeBob mustered up all his courage and went in front of Commander S.

"Where's Sandy?" He demanded to know.

But Commander S pointed his trident at SpongeBob in response.

"SpongeBob!" Gary yelled.

SpongeBob didn't care and continued to ask, "I said, where's Sandy?"

Commander S then backed away with the trident still pointing at SpongeBob.

SpongeBob just laughed in triumph and said, "Looks like I scared him off."

"SpongeBob, the trident…" Squidward tried to tell him.

The trident suddenly glowed bright blue and shot a laser at SpongeBob, pushing him into a Plankton statue that was nearby.

"The trident shoots lasers." Squidward finished dully.

SpongeBob was leaning back against the statue. "Thanks for the tip." He said in pain.

Commander S turned his head to Squidward and Gary. "You're next." He said to them.

They screamed and ran off.

"Hey Commander S!" SpongeBob called out from on top of the statue. "What's the 'S' stand for? Stupid?" He laughed and saw Commander S pointing his trident at him.

"Oops." SpongeBob gasped as he quickly jumped off the statue before the beam could hit him.

Squidward saw SpongeBob and shouted, "Hey SpongeBob, catch!" he threw something toward SpongeBob.

SpongeBob failed to catch it in his hands, but he leaned down and picked it up. He saw a button and when he pushed it, a pink beamsword came out and SpongeBob was awestruck. "Ooh pretty."

"SpongeBob!" Squidward said, annoyed by SpongeBob's lack of concentration.

SpongeBob shook his head and snapped back, "Right." and used the beamsword to deflect Commander S's rays. "Wow!" SpongeBob said impressed.

Commander S lunged toward SpongeBob, holding his trident, and SpongeBob lunged toward Commander S, holding his beamsword. They sword fight and then tired pushing each other back with their weapons; Commander S was overpowering SpongeBob. Then SpongeBob broke free and quickly swung his beamsword and cut off Commander S's arm, wires stuck out and sparked.

"My arm!" Commander S said in what sounded like shock.

SpongeBob jumped up and landed a karate kick, knocking Commander S down.

SpongeBob jumped on top of the robot and started banging on its chest. "Now…tell me…where's…Sandy!" he said with every bang

Then he heard something and quickly jumped back on the ground. The chest started to open like a hatch and white smoke came from inside. Then he heard something that sound like coughing. The smoke cleared and inside was…Patrick Star!

Patrick had a long white beard and was wearing a long brown robe. He was still coughing, "So smoky, oh hi Master." Patrick waved to SpongeBob.

SpongeBob looked shocked. "Patrick? It was you all along?"

"Uh…yes." Patrick replied.

SpongeBob couldn't believe it, his best friend was the one trying to hurt him and all his friends.

SpongeBob turned around and started crying. "I don't believe it, Patrick. All this time I thought you were…" SpongeBob continued to cry, but then turned back around and started tugging on Patrick's robe. "Why Patrick? Why'd you do it?!"

Patrick was on the verge of tears as he answered, "I did it because…because…because I…I wanted…THIS COOL T-SHIRT!" Patrick pulled back his robe and revealed a black t-shirt with red print that said, 'Be Cool Be Evil'.

SpongeBob stared in shock until he smiled and laughed. "That is a cool shirt."

SpongeBob continued laughing, and then Patrick laughed along too. Squidward and Gary watched from afar.

"You have got to be kidding!" Squidward said annoyed.

SpongeBob and Patrick hugged and walked off holding each other's shoulder. Gary slithered after them. "Hey, wait for me!" He called out.

Squidward slowly followed behind with a frown on his face.

_Bet you weren't expecting that huh? Review and tell me what you think._


	10. Chapter 10: The origin of DarkEvil

_Here's another cool chapter. There's gonna be a story in this chapter and so you won't be confused, two people will be telling the story and will be switching back and forth throughout the chapter. You'll see for yourself._

Chapter 10: The Origin of DarkEvil

While the group continued walking down the road to find DarkEvil and sace Sandy, they were all talking.

"Patrick, are you sure Sandy's in the Chum Bucket?" SpongeBob asked.

"I'm pretty sure, Master." Patrick replied.

"Why do you keep calling me 'Master'?" SpongeBob asked.

"Well…" When Patrick was about to explain, Squidward covered his mouth with his hand.

"Maybe it's just that twenty years in the Commander S suit really re-educated him." Squidward said.

"Oh, how could DarkEvil do that to ya, buddy? He's so terrible." SpongeBob sadly said until he got an angry look. "As soon as I find him…"

On their way, they spotted the Krusty Krab. But it was old and wrecked.

"Hey look, it's the Krusty Krab!" SpongeBob said excitedly. "Let's go in!" SpongeBob immediately ran toward the Krusty Krab.

"SpongeBob, wait!" Squidward called out, but it was too late.

SpongeBob opened the creaky front doors, and saw inside it was dirty, dusty, and cobwebs were everywhere with some of the table and chairs knocked over.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" SpongeBob called out. "Hello?"

The place looked like it hadn't had business in years. "Where did all the love go?" SpongeBob asked sadly.

Then Squidward, Gary, and Patrick came in. "There you are, SpongeBob." Squidward started scolding. "I tried to tell you that-"

"Who's there?" An old raspy voice called out.

"Oh no." Squidward said as he hid behind SpongeBob.

When the figure came out, SpongeBob screamed, Gary screamed, and Patrick said "Ew"

It was a very old Mr. Krabs, he had a really long beard, torn dirty clothes, and a walking cane.

"What're ye doing here? This place is closed." Mr. Krabs said. But then he noticed Squidward. "Mr. Squidward, what in blazes has caused you to bring all these…?" Mr. Krabs stopped when he noticed SpongeBob. He got an angry look on his face. "You."

"Mr. Krabs, I can explain." Squidward said.

"Hey, Mr. Krabs." SpongeBob said happily as he approached the angry Mr. Krabs. "Wow, you're old and you smell like it too."

Then Mr. Krabs suddenly started whacking SpongeBob on the head with his cane. "How dare ye come back after all this time!" he yelled.

SpongeBob held onto his head. "What are you talking about, Mr. Krabs?"

Mr. Krabs continued to whack SpongeBob. "Back to ruin me life again eh, traitor?!"

"Traitor?" SpongeBob wondered as he got hit once more.

"Wait, Mr. Krabs." Squidward said, and then began to whisper something into Mr. Krabs' ear.

"You mean?"

Squidward nodded sadly in response, and Mr. Krabs sighed.

"Listen boy, there's something you should know." Mr. Krabs said solemnly. "Something you should all know."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sandy was sitting in the prison chamber that was all white. Plankton came on the window with bars on it.

"Why, Sandy, long time no see." Plankton said, taking off his hood revealing a long white beard he had.

"What're y'all gonna do with me!" Sandy demanded to know.

"Oh, don't worry. SpongeBob will be joining us soon…AGAIN!" Plankton laughed.

"What're you talkin' about?" Sandy asked confused.

"What? You mean you don't know? Well, just because I'm in a good mood, I'll let you in on a secret."

* * *

Mr. Krabs talked to everyone at the Krusty Krab.

"It all started twenty years ago. The day I fired ya was the last time I saw ya after a while. Those who claimed they saw ya could swear they saw you go into the Chum Bucket."

* * *

"Yeah. After that fool, Krabs, fired him, he came to me looking for a job." Plankton explained. "Then I thought it was time for a little re-educating."

Then Mr. Krabs continued, "The day you went into the Chum Bucket, you were never the same."

"What do you mean, Mr. Krabs?" SpongeBob asked nervously.

"You would always take charge, push everyone around, and get angry over the littlest of things."

* * *

"Wasn't it great?" Plankton said to Sandy with a smile.

* * *

"At first we thought it was minimal, and we thought you were going through some phase that'll blow off in about a week. But it wasn't."

SpongeBob gulped. "What was it?"

* * *

SpongeBob was progressing better than I could've imagined." Plankton said with a grin.

"And how was that?" Sandy asked.

* * *

"There was that time you slam my front door in my face!" Squidward told SpongeBob in his face.

"You bossed me around all those times." Patrick added.

"You threw me outside in the cold!" Gary said angrily.

* * *

Sandy then remembered something. "That would explain why he was so hard when we played karate."

* * *

Then SpongeBob's face suddenly turned pale.

"And then you did the most horrible thing that nothing in all the seven seas will make me forgive…" Mr. Krabs said.

* * *

"I had him steal the krabby patty formula!" Plankton explained.

Sandy, Squidward, Patrick, and Gary all gasped.

* * *

"No!" SpongeBob shouted in shock and disbelief.

"Yes!" Mr. Krabs was about to hit SpongeBob with his cane again, but didn't. "When you came to pick up your final paycheck, it was actually a plot to steal me formula, and it worked."

* * *

"It was the greatest plan ever. He came up with it." Plankton started to cry happily. "I was so proud of him."

* * *

"Then by the time I noticed, it was too late. Costumers were going to the Chum Bucket and the Krusty Krab went out of business."

* * *

"I can't believe y'all manipulated him to do that." Sandy said in disappointment to Plankton. "Then you got him hooked and hired that DarkEvil feller to ruin our lives."

"Is that what they said?" Plankton asked with a smirk. "Well, here's the real truth…"

* * *

"A few days later, you came back into me restaurant. Only this time you had a different outfit on and you went by a different name…'DarkEvil LaserPants'."

* * *

"'DarkPants EvilLaser'." Plankton said in triumph.

"You mean…'DarkEvil LaserPants'." Sandy corrected, a little surprised.

"Yeah sure, but isn't the outfit great? I ordered it from the back of a catalog. I don't know where he came up with the name, but…"

"No, this can't be true!"

* * *

"No, this can't be true! You said I was hooked." SpongeBob said, pointing at Squidward.

"Me and Squidward made that up so no one will know it's you." Mr. Krabs pointed out. "And it gets even worse, you little traitor. You destroyed the Krusty Krab to what it is now and you kept me alive so I can suffer." Mr. Krabs said, poking SpongeBob with his cane.

* * *

"That was pure genius!" Plankton said.

"Then you destroyed everything that had meaning to your friends, starting with Squidward."

Squidward started to cry. "My clarinet!"

"So that's why you attacked me." SpongeBob sadly realized.

* * *

"He destroyed my treedome." Sandy said in disbelief and shock. "It couldn't have been him."

"But it was." Plankton said smirking.

* * *

"Then you recruited Patrick to join your PlankEvil army, and you and Plankton took over Bikini Bottom." Mr. Krabs explained.

"So that's why Patrick kept calling me 'Master'." SpongeBob realized.

"We aren't friends anymore, Master." Patrick said, turning his head away from SpongeBob. "You said so."

SpongeBob had felt like he had just fallen into a bad dream. He had no more friends, was hated by everyone, and his future was bleak.

Then the front doors suddenly exploded.


	11. Chapter 11: Arrested

Chapter 11: Arrested

"Oh no, it's happening again!" Mr. Krabs yelled as he stood up.

A bunch of PlankEvil bots came in through the entrance and formed two straight rows. The last to come in was DarkEvil LaserPants.

"Well, well, if it isn't the resistance against Lord Plankton." DarkEvil said coldly.

"We don't have a resistance." Squidward protested.

"I'm just here for my past self: SpongeBob SquarePants."

The group promptly and quickly tossed SpongeBob out in the open.

"Wha…what're you doing?" SpongeBob asked while standing up.

"Take him, you traitor. Then get outta me restaurant!" Mr. Krabs demanded.

DarkEvil laughed evilly. "Oh, you poor thing; Still thinking you have the Krusty Krab when it's just a big pile of trash now."

"How dare you," Mr. Krabs said, looking enraged. "You won't be getting away with this!"

"I have for the past twenty years." DarkEvil snapped his fingers. "Arrest them." Then he looked at Patrick. "And Commander S."

"Yes Master?" Patrick said with a soldier stance.

"You're demoted. Meaning you're now Private S."

Patrick started sobbing, and the PlankEvil bots led everyone out of the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob had a depressed look on his face as he walked out.

* * *

When they got to the Chum Bucket, they saw Plankton standing on a levitating platform. "Well done, DarkTaser."

"DarkEvil." DarkEvil corrected him.

"And SpongeBob…" Plankton got in front of SpongeBob, "How does it feel to get a sneak peek of what lies ahead?"

"I'll never join you!" SpongeBob cried.

"Like you have a choice." Plankton replied with a smirk. "You already did. Don't you remember?"

SpongeBob remembered calling Plankton on the phone back in the past before he came here to the future. "Yes." He quietly answered with a guilty face.

Everyone gasped in shock that everything Mr. Krabs said was true.

"Ha! You see? And there's nothing you can do to change it." Plankton snapped his fingers. "Oh Dark…apprentice!"

"Yes, Lord Plankton?" DarkEvil asked.

"Take them to the prison hold." DarkEvil walked the group to the prison hold, and Plankton shouted out, "And make sure to give my future evil doer anything he wants, except being let free of course." Plankton laughed evilly.

* * *

When they reached the prison chamber, SpongeBob saw Sandy inside. He immediately got excited.

"Sandy, you're okay!" SpongeBob ran over to Sandy to hug her, but she sidestepped, causing him to run into the wall.

SpongeBob groaned a bit in pain and looked at Sandy in concern, "Sandy, is there something wrong?"

"Oh, I think y'all know what's wrong." Sandy said with her back turned and her arms crossed.

"…Oh…right." SpongeBob said, now knowing she knew everything.

DarkEvil pushed everyone else into the cell.

"Hey, at least we're all together." SpongeBob said trying to look on the bright side, but everyone just walked right past with scowls on their faces. "Right...Mr. Krabs?" Mr. Krabs stopped and hit SpongeBob with his cane again before walking past him.

SpongeBob rubbed his aching head and said, "Mister DarkEvil sir, can I move to a different cell?"

DarkEvil responded, "Well, since Lord Plankton said to give you whatever you want, sure."

SpongeBob walked out and went to the next cell.

When the group was alone, they had a conversation. "I can't believe y'all didn't tell me anything about this!" Sandy shouted at Squidward.

"I can't believe you went and got yourself captured and got me arrested!" Squidward shouted at Sandy.

"I can't believe the prison chamber doesn't have good food!" Patrick shouted at nothing.

Squidward and Sandy just stared at Patrick.

"I can't believe he made it to the rank of commander." Squidward just said.

"Excuse me, everyone!" Gary intervened. "We shouldn't be wasting our time blaming each other."

"He's right." Sandy said, feeling a little guilty.

But Gary continued, "When we should spend our time BLAMING SPONGEBOB!"

"Yeah!" Squidward said, lifting his fist in the air.

"Why don't we just send him back in the time machine I've been working on?" Sandy easily suggested. "That way we can get rid of him for good."

"No!" Mr. Krabs shouted while pounding his cane on the ground. "If we send the boy back to the past, the same thing'll happen all over again."

"Well, what are we suppose to do? Let him ruin our lives again?" Gary asked.

"We have to destroy him." Mr. Krabs explained in a serious tone.

"Destroy my master?" Patrick asked worried.

"Aye, if he's gone, DarkEvil will be gone for good."

Unknown to them, in the cell that was right next to them, SpongeBob was listening to everything through the wall. He was depressed of how much his friends hated him. He stopped listening and walked over to the other side of the cell and sat on the bench.


	12. Chapter 12: Awkward time together

Chapter 12: Awkward Time Together

Late at night, everyone was asleep. Mr. Krabs was sitting on the bench, Patrick was lying on the floor, Sandy was using Patrick like a pillow, Gary was inside his shell, and Squidward was leaning against the wall. He woke up hearing SpongeBob crying loudly through the wall.

He got annoyed and started banging on the wall to quiet him up. He banged so hard a little secret compartment opened up on the wall. Inside were colored wires.

"Hmm." Squidward wondered to himself. "If I can rewire these, I can get the door open and we can escape." He tinkered with the wires in the box and the slide door next to him opened. "They don't call me a technical artist for nothing." He said proudly as he walked through and saw SpongeBob on the bench crying. The wires sparked in the box.

"Who makes a door that connects to another cell?" Squidward asked, irritated. He was about to walk back to his cell, but the door closed in front of him. "Oh no." He started pounding on the door to open back up which got SpongeBob's attention.

"Squidward, what are you doing here?" SpongeBob asked in surprise.

"Out of horrible inconvenience, I am now stuck in here with you." He answered.

"Oh." SpongeBob said sadly.

"Now scoot over."

SpongeBob moved to his right on the bench and Squidward took a seat on the far left of the little bench. Then Squidward moved his tentacle across the middle of the bench. "Now that's your side and this is my side." He turned his head to the ceiling looking away from SpongeBob.

"Okay." SpongeBob sadly said as he looked at the floor away from Squidward.

"This is terrible, Squidward." SpongeBob suddenly said, still looking away from him.

"You're telling me." Squidward dully replied, not even looking at SpongeBob.

But SpongeBob just continued, "This future is horrible. I lost my house, my friends…EVERYTHING!" Then he started sobbing again. Squidward looked at SpongeBob, feeling a little bad for him. "And now you guys want to destroy me."

"Oh come on, SpongeBob, no we don't." Squidward said trying to make him feel better.

"Yes, you do. I heard you."

"I mean not everything is as bad as it seems."

"Like what?" SpongeBob asked, calming down a bit.

"Well, there's…um…uh…no, that's bad too…um."

SpongeBob started sobbing again. "See? You can't think of anything good!"

"ALRIGHT! YOU!" Squidward suddenly shouted.

SpongeBob sniffled. "What?"

"The only good thing that came out of this is you." Squidward said a little embarrassed.

"What're you talking about?" SpongeBob asked, looking confused. "I'm supposed to be evil."

"I don't mean that. I mean…well, it's kinda hard to explain."

"Tell me, tell me." SpongeBob said, tugging on Squidward's shirt, but stopped when he realized he crossed sides.

"Well, you see, the past twenty years have been nothing but you and Plankton causing pain and misery. More than I've ever had. You hadn't annoyed me at all for those past years and I still wasn't happy. But the whole time I spent with you today, it kinda felt like things were returning back to the way they use to be." Squidward took a sigh. "It sure was nice to hear your annoying voice instead of the cold evil way you talk through your mask."

"No problem." SpongeBob said, not showing any emotion.

"Sure." Squidward said the same way.

There was an awkward silence between the two and they both had there heads turned away from each other. Squidward started tapping his tentacle on his lap, and SpongeBob started whistling a tune for no apparent reason.

"Uh…nice beard." SpongeBob said, trying to make conversation.

"Thanks." Squidward just said back.

"…You finally got some hair."

"Uh huh."

They both had another two seconds of silence. Only this time, SpongeBob was the one tapping his lap, and Squidward was whistling. Then SpongeBob cleared his throat.

"Uhh…nice outfit." Squidward said, trying to start up a conversation this time.

"Thanks." SpongeBob replied the same way Squidward did last time.

"It's just as I remembered it."

"Mm hmm."

They both sighed at the same time.

"Listen, SpongeBob," Squidward said breaking the silence. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" SpongeBob asked, wiping a leftover tear he had in his eye.

"You know, from before, when we met and I attacked you when you had no idea what was going on." Squidward laid his head on his hands.

"It's okay, you had a reason. Oh!" SpongeBob reached into his pocket and pulled out the beamsword handle Squidward let him borrow earlier. "Here, it's yours." SpongeBob held it out to him.

When Squidward was about to take it, he just closed SpongeBob's hand back up. "You can keep it. I have another one anyway."

SpongeBob put it back in his pocket. "Thanks." he said, still feeling depressed.

"Don't mention it." Squidward said in the same tone as SpongeBob.

They both took another deep sigh.

"I'm sorry, Squidward." SpongeBob said still depressed.

"What are you sorry for?" Squidward asked.

"Nothing now. But I will be, and I'll probably be too evil and cold-blooded to say it. So, I'm saying it now. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, and I'm sorry for ruining your life."

Squidward felt a little guilty. "Uh…SpongeBob?"

"And I'm also sorry for everything that happened to Sandy and Gary. I'm especially sorry about everything I did to Patrick, and if Mr. Krabs would let me come near him without having to beat me up. I would say, 'I'm sorry'"

Squidward gave a little smile. "You don't know how long I waited to hear you say that."

SpongeBob smiled and they both looked away from each other again.

"You know, there's another good thing that came out of all this." Squidward suddenly said.

"What's that?" SpongeBob asked curious.

"I'm Squidward the Technical Artist now. I can make anything out of machines now, and I can take apart a computer and put it back together new and improved."

SpongeBob felt a little bit better. "Wow, that's fascinating…Squidward Technical Artist."

At first SpongeBob sat there silent, but then he let out a little giggle. Squidward stared and saw SpongeBob just sitting there with a blank look on his face, SpongeBob let out another giggle a bit stronger than the last one. One second later, SpongeBob started giggling harder and longer, and Squidward couldn't help but laugh along too. Then it all turned to pure laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha! Why are we laughing?!" Squidward asked.

"Ha ah ah ah! You tell me, Squidward Technical Artist!"

They both continued laughing.

"Hey, ha, ha! That is…ha, ha, ha! Pretty funny! Why didn't I think of that?!"

"I don't know!"

They both kept laughing at the joke, until they finally calmed down.

Squidward gave a sigh, "I can't remember the last time I laughed like that."

"I can't remember you ever laughing like that at all." Squidward gave a frown, but it went away. "Thanks for cheering me up, buddy." SpongeBob said happily.

"No, I should be thanking you." Squidward put his arm around SpongeBob as he said, "So uh, thanks…SpongeBob."

"You're welcome…Squidward Technical Artist."

_For those of you who don't get the joke, here's what it means._

_Squidward's last name is Tentacles, and in the future Squidward's hobby and profession is being a technical artist and tentacle and technical rhyme so he's_ _"Squidward Technical Artist."_

_I know, it's a lame joke, but it sounded pretty funny to me. Let me know what you think._


	13. Chapter 13: Changing the past

Chapter 13: Changing the Past

An hour later after spending some quality time with Squidward, they both fell asleep. Squidward sat on the bench leaning against the wall, and SpongeBob leaned against Squidward.

In his sleep, SpongeBob reached into his pocket. When he felt what was inside, he woke up and took out the photo he found earlier. It was wrinkled from being in his pocket so long. He stared at him and his friends (except Squidward) smiling in the picture.

_SpongeBob laughed as he said, "These will be the memories we'll remember years from now."_

"_How many?" Patrick asked._

"_I don't know, ten, twenty?"_

"_Oh…we'll be old." Patrick realized._

"_Yes, we will. But we'll always be together forever." _

SpongeBob remembered this conversation like it was yesterday. Well, it was yesterday to him.

"I wish I hadn't come here." SpongeBob told himself as he hugged the photo in his arms. "I wanna go back to the past."

Then SpongeBob's face suddenly lit up with an idea. He ran up to the wall and started knocking loudly that it woke up Squidward. He walked up to him and asked, "SpongeBob, what are you doing?"

"I have an idea on how we can stop my future self." SpongeBob explained.

"That's great, but the door's locked and there's no way to open it."

"But you're Squidward Technical Artist. Work some of your 'techi magic' on the door." SpongeBob said, wiggling his fingers like a pixie.

"In case you haven't notice, there are no wires anywhere. The only one is on the other side of this wall."

SpongeBob got disappointed. "Aw barnacles." He pounded on the wall in frustration and the wires sticking out of the box on the other side of the wall sparked and the door slid open in front of them. "Hey, it's open!" He ran inside and Squidward followed him, annoyed at how he opened it.

Everyone else was just waking up. "SpongeBob?" Sandy said, a little drowsy.

"What are you doing here?" Gary asked.

"I figured out a way to stop me from turning into DarkEvil." SpongeBob said with a smile.

"Does it involve me smacking you upside your head?" Mr. Krabs said, swinging his cane.

"Does it involve rope and a picture of a krabby patty?" Patrick asked hopefully.

"Uh…no." SpongeBob said a little confused. "Sandy, you still got your time machine, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Sandy answered, a bit confused.

"So if I can go back to the past using your time doohickey, I can prevent all this from happening and the future will be safe."

"Hmm, that's actually not a bad idea." Gary admitted.

"I bet this is a trick, just like last time." Mr. Krabs said.

SpongeBob got a frightened look as he started to panic, "No, I wouldn't. I…I…"

"Wait!" Squidward shouted as he stood in front of SpongeBob. "SpongeBob is the only one who could finally put an end to all this and I believe in him. What about you guys?"

"I do!" Sandy shouted as she stood up.

"I do!" Gary shouted also.

"Uh…I do!" Patrick shouted, and then looked at SpongeBob with a smile. "…SpongeBob."

SpongeBob put his hand on Patrick's shoulder happily. "Thanks for not calling me Master, pal."

Everyone waited for Mr. Krabs to answer. But then they heard footsteps.

"Oh no, someone's coming." SpongeBob realized as he bit down on his fingers.

The slide doors opened and everyone glared as DarkEvil stood there. DarkEvil leaned back on the wall and said, "Lord Plankton wants to see you fools."

They all walked out and went into the main lab of the Chum Bucket. They saw Plankton on his floating platform again.

"So, how was your night?" Plankton asked with a smirk. "Mine was just perfect. Thinking of the glorious future I have and still will."

"You don't have a future, Plankton!" SpongeBob shouted boldly, standing up to Plankton.

"Not anymore!"

Plankton got in front of SpongeBob's face. "Oh, I think I will; and DarkLaser's gonna be sure of that. He'll slap on a mind control device to your head, you'll forget everything, we'll send you back to the past, and everything will go as it should."

"What?" SpongeBob cried. "No!"

"Yes! DarkLaser's a genius." Plankton whispered to SpongeBob.

But SpongeBob cried again, "No!"

DarkEvil got behind SpongeBob and restrained his arms while Plankton tried to put the device on.

"'No' is right!" Squidward took out his beamsword and sliced the two PlankEvil bots down. Then he aimed his beamsword at Lord Plankton and DarkEvil. "Let the kid go."

"Oh no," Plankton sarcastically said. "An old guy with a pink laser sword, what ever will I do?"

Then Plankton was suddenly kicked off his platform and he fell to the hard ground. SpongeBob quickly ran over to his friends.

"Wow Squidward, I didn't know you were telekinetic." SpongeBob smiled at Squidward.

"I'm not, that wasn't me." Squidward replied.


	14. Chapter 14: New betrayal

Chapter 14: New Betrayal

Plankton was lying on the floor until he got up, looking angry. "All right, who did that?" Plankton demanded to know.

DarkEvil stood in front of him, clenching his fist. It all soon became clear to him and everyone.

"DarkSabor WeaselPants!" Plankton asked in shock. "Why?"

"I'm no longer taking orders from you!" DarkEvil shouted. "You haven't remembered my name for twenty years, and I'm through with ruling Bikini Bottom with you! I'm going back to the past and I'm gonna take over Bikini Bottom alone."

The group all watched in shock at what was going on.

"And the only thing standing in the way of that…is you." DarkEvil pointed at SpongeBob.

SpongeBob seemed a bit nervous. "Who? Me?"

DarkEvil began approaching SpongeBob. But SpongeBob backed away all frightened until he walked onto a jet sled lying on the ground. Then accidentally stepped on a button on the jet sled, and went flying through the ceiling, screaming as he hung onto the sled. DarkEvil grabbed the next jet sled and followed him.

SpongeBob was flying through the sky screaming and holding on for his life. He looked behind and saw DarkEvil following him, riding the jet sled perfectly.

"Oh no." SpongeBob said to himself, he looked forward and saw he was gonna crash into the Krusty Krab sign. "OH NO!"

SpongeBob quickly used all his strength to pull the jet sled upward, and he missed the sign. Except DarkEvil didn't have time to dodge and he ended up crashing into the sign, causing it to fall to the ground along with him.

SpongeBob landed right back in the Chum Bucket, but due to not knowing how to stop, he crashed on the floor face first. His friends rushed over to him in concern.

Sandy picked him up. "SpongeBob! You okay?"

His friends held SpongeBob up as the sponge looked dazed and felt like he was going to faint. "Yeah…never better." He fainted.

Squidward quickly picked him up as SpongeBob snapped back to normal. "SpongeBob, you've got to get to the past and fix this mess."

"That's just what I plan to do." SpongeBob said heroically.

"My time machine is hidden deep in Jellyfish Fields." Sandy said, instructing him where to go.

"Got it!"

"And one more thing!" Mr. Krabs suddenly said.

SpongeBob looked a bit nervous at what Mr. Krabs was gonna do or say this time. But Mr. Krabs spoke in a concerned voice, "Be careful…SpongeBob."

SpongeBob got a little happy look on his face, but the moment was spoiled when DarkEvil blew another hole in the wall, standing back on his jet sled, wanting to destroy SpongeBob even more.

"Get going! Now!" Gary shouted to SpongeBob.

SpongeBob obeyed and stood on the jet sled, he pushed a button with his foot and the jet sled took off like a rocket almost leaving SpongeBob behind, but he grabbed it with his hands and held on like last time.

When he left, Plankton had just woken up from his state of shock. He saw DarkEvil getting ready to follow SpongeBob.

"Wait, I can make it up to you!" Plankton told DarkEvil in a desperate tone. "I'll write your name on my hand."

But he wasn't listening. DarkEvil took off on his jet sled and spun Squidward around. "My beamsword." Squidward said, noticing it was gone.

Plankton coughed and shouted, "I'll put post-its on the walls!"

Mr. Krabs walked up to Plankton. "Well, Plankton, it looks like you trained your apprentice a little too well." He said pointing his cane at Plankton.

"And now you have no one to protect you anymore." Gary said, slithering to him with a smirk.

Squidward, Sandy, and Patrick walked up to Plankton with smug grins on their faces.

"Uh, hey guys. No hard feelings about the past twenty years, right?" Plankton said nervously with a weak smile. "Right?"

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Mr. Krabs said with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, DarkEvil was chasing SpongeBob through the skies of Jellyfish Fields on jet sleds. SpongeBob was screaming in terror as he held onto the jet sled. Screaming that DarkEvil was going to kill him or that falling off the jet sled will. Down below, SpongeBob saw Sandy's time machine hidden in a cave.

"Sandy's time machine!" SpongeBob smiled, but frowned. "Oh, how do I land this thing?"

SpongeBob pushed a random button and the jet sled immediately slowed down. He gave a sigh of relief until his eyes widen in realization.

DarkEvil, still going fast crashed into SpongeBob, and both jet sleds exploded in the sky. Flames and pieces flew everywhere in Jellyfish Fields. SpongeBob was faced down on the ground, and he groaned and when he looked up. But suddenly, his eyes widen and he was shocked to see the mask of DarkEvil LaserPants lying right in front of him.

_Wow what a awesome cliffhanger that was, remember to review._


	15. Chapter 15: Back to the past

Chapter 15: Back to the Past

SpongeBob lifted his head up and looked a bit ahead of him and saw DarkEvil lying face flat like SpongeBob was a moment ago. When DarkEvil looked up, he saw his face. It looked a lot like SpongeBob's only darker looking. He spoke in his normal spongy voice, but it was a bit deeper. (Note: DarkEvil's regular voice sounds like SpongeBob did in early season 1 episodes.) "My mask!"

"You look like me." SpongeBob said in astonishment.

"Of course, fool," DarkEvil replied with a frown. "I am you from the future!"

"Aw, I wanted a beard too." SpongeBob groaned as he looked at the ground in disappointment.

"I haven't removed my mask in twenty years. Do you know what I'm gonna do now?"

"Uh, forget all about this and get a true look at what's left of Bikini Bottom?" SpongeBob guessed hoping to get the answer he wanted.

"No! I'm gonna finish what I started." DarkEvil suddenly jumped into the air and gave a quick kick to SpongeBob in the back. He landed against a large rock and became unconscious. "And you're the only one standing in the way of that."

DarkEvil turned on the time machine and walked through.

* * *

Back in the past of Bikini Bottom, a time vortex opened up and DarkEvil landed on Conch Street. He saw Patrick's rock, Squidward's island head, and SpongeBob's pineapple.

"Barnacles," DarkEvil cursed under his breath. "I landed here near my old house and my old neighborhood. Now which way to the Krusty Krab?" he wondered, not remembering how things were back then.

"Hey SpongeBob!" Patrick yelled, running to DarkEvil.

"Patrick: my former friend." DarkEvil said to himself as he turned to Patrick.

Patrick was amazed by his outfit. "Wow SpongeBob, nice costume. Are we gonna play space pirates?"

"Yes, space pirates." DarkEvil said annoyed, and then he got an idea. "Say pal, why don't we talk more on our way to the Krusty Krab?" He said putting his arm around Patrick.

* * *

In the treedome, Sandy was working on her time machine, trying to fix it so she can bring back SpongeBob. "I wonder what could've happened to SpongeBob." She wondered.

Then the portal suddenly glowed and SpongeBob came flying out as he landed on the grass.

"SpongeBob!" Sandy ran over to him.

SpongeBob groaned as Sandy helped him up, his vision was blurry at first. "Sandy?" Then it became clear. "Sandy! You're in your treedome and you're not as good-looking as you were before!"

"What?!" Sandy shouted, confused.

"Never mind. Put on your air helmet, Sandy, we're heading to the Krusty Krab!" SpongeBob said heroically.

"Why?" Sandy asked, still confused.

"I'll explain on the way, let's go!" SpongeBob grabbed Sandy and headed off.

* * *

At the Krusty Krab, Squidward was reading his magazine and Mr. Krabs was putting a "Help Wanted" sign on the window.

"Y' know, Squidward; it's not gonna be the same without SpongeBob around." Mr. Krabs said sadly.

"Well, it's just fine with me." Squidward said happy.

"I hope he's not too upset."

"Oh, get real. It's not like he's gonna come bursting through the front door, wearing an evil outfit, swearing vengeance."

The doors of the Krusty Krab suddenly blew off and there stood DarkEvil with an evil grin on his face.

"SpongeBob?" Mr. Krabs recognized by his face.

"Very good, Patrick." DarkEvil told Patrick, who was standing behind him. "I may just re-promote you back to the rank of commander."

"Wow, I've never been the commander before, Wahoo!" Patrick ran into the Krusty Krab.

"And now, Krabs," DarkEvil continued as he glared at his former boss. "I thought I'd ruin your life a little ahead of schedule. Only this time, I'm gonna destroy you."

"What?!" Mr. Krabs yelled, surprised.

DarkEvil took out the beamsword he stole from the future Squidward. He swung it at Mr. Krabs, who ducked outta the way just in time. Mr. Krabs ran behind the front counter with Squidward.

"What's going on?" Mr. Krabs asked in fright.

"Are you out of your mind, SpongeBob?!" Squidward shouted equally scared.

"Just taking care of a little business before I take over Bikini Bottom." DarkEvil answered with a smirk.

DarkEvil aimed his beamsword at Mr. Krabs and Squidward. They both screamed in horror as they held each other when the sponge prepared to swing it at them.

"Wait!" SpongeBob yelled as he came though the hole in front of the Krusty Krab. Everyone had their attention to him. "Mr. Krabs watch out that's not me…well, it is me, but WATCH OUT ANYWAY!"

"There's two of 'em?" Mr. Krabs said, confused.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse." Squidward groaned miserably.

Patrick saw SpongeBob. "Hey, SpongeBob, it's SpongeBob!"

DarkEvil turned around with an angered frown and saw SpongeBob. Sandy was right behind him.

"SpongeBob, that DarkEvil feller looks a lot like you." She whispered to him.

"I'll explain everything else later," he whispered back to her. "Just hide somewhere."

Sandy stood in the corner, and SpongeBob and DarkEvil faced each other with determined looks on their faces.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" DarkEvil asked coldly.

"Whenever my friends need my help, I never quit." SpongeBob boldly replied.

"Oh how sweet, I'm just gonna have to get rid of that."


	16. Chapter 16: SpongeBob strikes back

Chapter 16: SpongeBob Strikes Back

DarkEvil began the fight by running toward SpongeBob, holding the beamsword above his head.

"Oh no." SpongeBob ran behind tables and chairs as DarkEvil kept slicing it all in half to attack SpongeBob. When SpongeBob was out of reach from DarkEvil, he reached his arm toward SpongeBob to reveal a laser was on his wrist. He fired it and SpongeBob ducked outta the way.

"You have a laser?" SpongeBob asked in fright.

"How do you think I blast doors open?" DarkEvil asked with a smirk.

SpongeBob hid behind another table and shook in fear. "What am I gonna do?" He asked himself.

Then Squidward's voice suddenly rang in his head. _"Use your gift, SpongeBob"_

SpongeBob dug into his pocket and took out the beamsword handle Squidward gave him in the future. He pushed a button, and the beamsword came out. SpongeBob jumped out of his hiding place and deflected DarkEvil's ray in another direction.

SpongeBob smiled at Squidward and said, "Thanks, Squidward Technical Artist!"

"Squidward what?" Squidward shouted confused.

DarkEvil fired more lasers at SpongeBob and he deflected them all. But suddenly, Plankton walked into the Krusty Krab.

"What's going on…Oof!" One of the lasers SpongeBob deflected hit Plankton, sending him out of the Krusty Krab.

DarkEvil and SpongeBob lunged toward each other and started beamsword fighting. SpongeBob was walking backwards and fighting off DarkEvil at the same time. When SpongeBob was soon boxed into a corner, DarkEvil began pushing SpongeBob back with his beamsword as SpongeBob held it back with his own.

"If you destroy me, what's gonna happen to you?" SpongeBob asked while trying to hold DarkEvil back.

"Fool, don't you see?" DarkEvil coldly replied to the trapped SpongeBob. "I already have a past, and the only thing I have to do is get you outta the way and take over Bikini Bottom! Also destroying your friends in the process."

SpongeBob looked shocked at DarkEvil's words, but then his fear turned to anger as he shouted, "No!" sending DarkEvil onto the window. Mr. Krabs, Sandy, and Squidward looked awestruck.

"Man, this is getting good." Patrick said, eating popcorn.

SpongeBob stood in the middle of the restaurant and said, "Back in the future, I promised my friends that I'll stop the horrible future from happening, and that means I'll keep myself from turning into you!" He held his beamsword up and started running toward DarkEvil.

DarkEvil got up and kicked SpongeBob back to where he started. "You think you have a choice." DarkEvil said coldly. "You're gonna turn into me no matter what."

"Never!" SpongeBob said as he slid between DarkEvil's legs.

DarkEvil turned around angrily, but SpongeBob wasn't behind him. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw SpongeBob in the air.

"Bet even you don't know this one." SpongeBob said with a bold smile as he gave a karate kick and sent DarkEvil into the wall, causing a bunch of boxes to fall on top of him. Another box fell on his head knocking him out. Then one more fell, burying him except for his feet sticking out.

SpongeBob stood there proudly and spun his beamsword around. "Don't mess with SpongeBob SquarePast."

_Sorry folks, it's not over yet. Just one more chapter to go, you'll have to be patient and review._


	17. Chapter 17: Happy Ending

_Now for the last chapter, I'm impressed at how popular it was. Just because I'm curious, what review would you give it outta 10? Enjoy!_

Chapter 17: Happy Ending

After the defeat of DarkEvil LaserPants, SpongeBob's friends came up to him.

"Wow, SpongeBob." Sandy said in awe. That was SOME stuff that just happened."

"That was the best game of space pirates ever." Patrick said, still thinking it was all a game.

"SpongeBob!" Squidward yelled. "What just happened?!"

"I demand an explanation about this!" Mr. Krabs demanded.

"Well, you see, I…" When SpongeBob was about to explain, Plankton came in.

"Hey what's going on," Plankton asked. "Who's the crazy guy in the evil costume?"

"Oh, speaking of evil…" SpongeBob remembered and leaned down to Plankton. "I quit!"

"What?!" Plankton yelled surprised.

"What?!" Mr. Krabs and Squidward yelled surprised.

"What?" Patrick just said.

"You can't quit!" Plankton told SpongeBob.

"Yes, I can!" SpongeBob then kicked Plankton outta the restaurant. "That's for almost hurting my friends!"

"You'll pay, SpongeBob!" Plankton said as he flew back to the Chum Bucket. "Ow."

As SpongeBob was happy at himself, he saw his friends weren't happy at him.

"You started working for Plankton after I fired you?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Yes, yes I did." SpongeBob solemnly spoke, "But that was before my life changing journey that I realized that my friends are more important than having some stupid job. The next time I get a job, it'll be one that won't turn me into some evil dictator, and if it does, I'll stop it all over again."

As SpongeBob was about to leave, Mr. Krabs got his attention. "Uh…SpongeBob?"

"Yes, Mr. Krabs?" SpongeBob said, on the verge of tears.

"For doin' the right thing and saving the Krusty Krab, I herby award you with your job back."

SpongeBob gasped, but smiled. "Really?"

"Yes, besides who else is gonna make me money?"

SpongeBob jumped for joy. "Yippee!!" Then SpongeBob ran over to the boxes and saw DarkEvil was gone and so was the beamsword in his pocket. '_Gee, I wonder if things are back to normal now.'_

"Meow."

SpongeBob looked behind him and saw Gary. "Gary, you're not talking!" SpongeBob picked up Gary and started hugging him.

"Meow?" Gary asked.

"I've never felt better, buddy." SpongeBob replied, but soon remembered something, "Patrick!"

SpongeBob dropped Gary and ran toward Patrick. "Patrick, we're still best friends, right?"

"We sure are, SpongeBob." Patrick replied.

They both hugged, and Squidward walked up to them.

"And Squidward, I'll hang out with you everyday for the rest of our lives." SpongeBob walked away leaving Squidward with a worried look on his face.

"Oh, what did I do to deserve this?" He asked himself.

"Hey SpongeBob!" Sandy said. "How about showin' me that karate move you did."

"Sure thing, Sandy."

"Uh, SpongeBob." Mr. Krabs said, pulling SpongeBob away. "You're acting a bit strange…er. Did something happen?"

"Something did happen, and I can't wait to tell you about it."

* * *

20 years later…

"And that's how I saved the future. Which is actually now." said old man SpongeBob, telling his story to everyone at the Krusty Krab.

"SpongeBob!" Squidward shouted. "You've been telling that same story over and over for the past twenty years. Give it a rest already!"

"Well…" SpongeBob said thinking it over.

"I like it." Patrick said. "Tell it again!"

"Okay."

Sandy, Squidward, and Gary groaned in annoyance.

"It all started twenty years ago…" SpongeBob started.

"SpongeBob!" Mr. Krabs yelled from his office. "Get cookin' those patties, the lunch rush is a comin'!" Mr. Krabs went back into his office.

"Sorry, guys. Gotta work." SpongeBob said as he went back into the kitchen.

Everyone sighed with relief.

"I'll just tell the story from in here then." SpongeBob shouted from inside the kitchen.

Everyone groaned in annoyance again.

"It all started twenty years ago…"

**The End**

_I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had fun writing it, I think this is my best work so far. The way this all started out was when I kept thinking SpongeBob should do a Star Wars episode and then I started working on this, remember to review._


End file.
